JimmyOswalt
JimmyOswalt foi uma conta alternativa comumente usada por ClockWork217 durante a Era de Bronze e a Era da Reforma. Jimmy era considerado uma parte importante da frota de segurança da wiki, pois cuidava de uma das partes mais importantes das forças administrativas do Universo Ben 10 durante conflitos: a parte de espionagem e intimidação. JimmyOswalt era usado por ClockWork217 para fingir-se de VSTF (membro da equipe de combate a vandalismo da Wikia) e infiltrar-se em wikis inimigas para tentar expulsar algum malfeitor da Wikia, de preferência com mensagens em inglês com orientações sobre os termos de uso da Wikia, assim como um VSTF real. JimmyOswalt foi criado por ClockWork217 no dia 9 de Janeiro de 2015, inspirando-se em William Sevault, porém a conta seria voltada para ajudar a wiki em conflitos. Sua primeira aparição foi durante o célebre Caso Foxhound ocorrido durante a Era de Bronze, onde Jimmy foi usado para infiltrar-se na Wiki DEN OF THE FOXES passando-se por VSTF e tentar uma negociação com FOX DELTA. Após ser descoberto, em um gesto inusitado, Jimmy imita Sevault, xinga os Foxes misturando inglês e português e é banido. Apesar da missão fracassada, Jimmy acabou virando uma célebre e memorável figura entre os usuários, principalmente entre Fem Penta e Ichidaisy. Jimmy acabou sendo usado ainda durante o Caso Anonymous na Wiki Steven Universo, sendo uma das lideranças da oposição a burocrata Bianca003. A conta havia sido usada por outro usuário na ocasião. JimmyOswalt retorna durante o Caso Jeff122, dessa vez sendo usado pelo próprio Clock, para tentar fazer uma missão de infiltração semelhante ao ocorrido no Caso Foxhound, mas para espantar Jeff 122. Jeff não acredita no aviso e ainda brinca com Oswalt, dando-lhe um cargo de moderador. Dias depois, o usuário e sua wiki são hackeados por ClockWork217, pondo fim aos eventos do caso. A última e trágica missão da carreira de JimmyOswalt foi durante o Caso Juniorbf41, parte da Primavera Juvenil, onde ClockWork217 utilizou a conta para infiltrar-se na Wiki Du, Dudu e Edu, de propriedade do célebre vândalo cross-wiki Juniorbf41. Fingindo-se de VSTF, Jimmy tenta uma negociação com Junior para tentar colocá-lo para fora da Wikia, sob ameaça de bloqueio global. Ele inicialmente concorda, mas dois dias depois ao entrar no chat da central americana se depara com um admnistrador da Wiki Naruto,ele pergunta se pode voltar a wiki e questiona o que Jimmy havia lhe dito e o usuário responde que Jimmy nem era um VSTF,mais tarde Junior conversa com Matheus que lhe diz a mesma coisa. Junior descobre que JimmyOswalt e ClockWork217 são a mesma pessoa por meio de um link da Universo Ben 10 Arquivos embora Nano já lhe tivesse dado pistas pelo chat da Wiki Naruto, e para vingar-se do administrador, que era seu principal algoz, Junior denuncia Clock e Jimmy para a Wikia Staff por violação dos termos de uso. Os dois acabaram bloqueados globalmente, chocando os usuários e gerando o ápice do caso e uma cisão administrativa. Clock foi bloqueado globalmente até 21 de Março de 2017, enquanto JimmyOswalt foi bloqueado globalmente por tempo indeterminado por se passar por um agente VSTF, situação em que se encontra até hoje. História Caso Foxhound thumb|166px|[[ClockWork217 xingando]] ClockWork217 resolve tentar se infiltrar na base dos Foxhound, depois que o grupo ataca o chat do Universo Ben 10 com xingamentos a respeito da idade dos usuários, e formula um plano junto a certos usuários da wiki. Parodiando William Sevault, entrou no chat da Wiki DEN OF THE FOXES, se fingindo de inspetor VSTF para assustar os Foxhound com um bloqueio global e fazê-los sumir de vez. Jimmy, falando em inglês, diz que alguma pessoa reportou a wiki aos Staffs e que precisava investigar os Foxes. FOX DELTA recebe bem o "VSTF", e diz que quem os reportou foram pessoas procedentes do Universo Ben 10 e que disseram que um grupo fazia vandalismos inter-wiki e ameaças. FOX DELTA diz que eram apenas crianças e que elas não sabiam de nada. Jimmy diz que era apenas uma inspeção de rotina, e quando acaba descoberto, "Well, I need to tell for FOX DELTA and the boss to IREM SE FUDER E IREM TOMAR NO OLHO DO CÚ, KKKK", com o original de William Sevault sendo "Well, I need to tell for Leviny to IR TOMAR NO CU E IR PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, KKKK". Oswalt acaba banido por Delta e o plano de Clock falha. Caso Anonymous Durante os idos do Caso Anonymous, ClockWork217 e os usuários da wiki utilizam diversas contas que eram pertencentes a Clock durante a Ditadura1478 e Era de Ouro e que foram usadas pelos Cavaleiros Negros e pelo grupo Hail Hydra, além de algumas contas especiais, incluindo JimmyOswalt, que acabou sendo utilizada por um usuário desconhecido. A conta foi um dos representantes dos Cavaleiros (que atuaram sob o codinome Anonymous) no impeachment da burocrata da Wiki Steven Universo, Bianca003. Jimmy e Roadbreaker, que foi utilizada por Clock, foram as lideranças da oposição a Bianca no caso. Dessa vez Oswalt não se fingiu de VSTF, apenas participou ativamente das negociações contra a burocrata. De acordo com os usuários, Bianca003 violava a ideologia dos Cavaleiros Negros (uma justificativa de fachada). O plano obteve certo êxito, já que a própria usuária abdicou de suas funções com a repercussão do caso. Caso Jeff 122 JimmyOswalt foi novamente usado por ClockWork217 em mais uma missão, dessa vez no Caso Jeff 122 para tentar conter os avanços do vândalo, que estava obcecado para com a wiki e usando a conta Albedo 10134, para criar uma cópia bizarra e mal feita do Universo Ben 10, a Wiki Super Ben. Ciente de que isso violava os termos de uso, Clock resolveu intimidar Jeff e postou em seu mural de mensagens, nessa wiki, uma mensagem em inglês, em nome da Wikia Staff. Jimmy alegava que estava ciente das ações do vândalo e sabia que Albedo era Jeff, que na época estava bloqueado globalmente por ser menor de idade, e que sua wiki seria fechada por plágio e por violar os Termos de Uso. Jeff ignora a mensagem e não só a apaga, mas em tom de deboche, agracia JimmyOswalt com um cargo de moderador em sua wiki. Isso foi o fio condutor para que dias depois, Clock conseguisse entrar na conta de Albedo 10134 (que havia divulgado sua senha) e transformar sua wiki em uma wiki homossexual, causando seu fechamento definitivo e o bloqueio global de Albedo. Caso Juniorbf41 - Última missão e bloqueio global JimmyOswalt foi o pivô do ápice do Caso Juniorbf41, ocorrido no fim da Era de Bronze e sendo parte da Primavera Juvenil. A conta foi utilizada no dia 18 de Dezembro de 2016 como parte de um plano de ClockWork217 para expulsar Júnior da Wikia de uma vez por todas. Percebendo que o usuário era facilmente aliciável e ao mesmo tempo persistente, sendo que a Wikia Staff não resolvia o problema, Clock resolveu utilizar um último recurso. Lembrou-se da conta JimmyOswalt e em um plano combinado com Fem Penta e Diogo Victor, resolveu invadir a Wiki Du, Dudu e Edu, de propriedade de Júnior, para conversar com ele como se fosse um VSTF e assim arranjar um acordo para expulsá-lo definitivamente da Wikia. Clock mal sabia, mas esta seria a última missão da história de JimmyOswalt, e ocasionaria uma grande transformação em sua vida. Em um mural de mensagens, apagado pelos staffs depois destes eventos, Jimmy publica uma extensa mensagem em inglês, dizendo que Júnior estava sendo investigado por perturbar a ordem da Wikia e pede que o usuário o encontre no chat de sua wiki imediatamente para discutir sobre um possível bloqueio global. Júnior concorda com as exigências e conversa com Jimmy no chat. O falso VSTF então reporta que administradores de diversas wikis disseram que Júnior estava fazendo baderna cross-wiki, o que iria contra os Termos de Uso, e que ele deveria ser bloqueado globalmente. Júnior fica muito assustado e começa a falar descontroladamente, falando que possui testemunhas (amigos de escola) e implora para nada acontecer, além de chamar o usuário ClockWork217 de ditador. Clock então chama os usuários da UB10 para o chat da wiki de Júnior. Todos começam a rir e a zombar dele, mas Jimmy manda todos calarem a boca. Júnior então tenta negociar com Jimmy e o falso staff lhe dá uma condição. Se ele aceitar sair da wiki para sempre, ele não iria ser bloqueado globalmente, mas caso contrário ele seria bloqueado globalmente por IP. Muito assustado, Junior é constantemente zoado pelos usuários, mas é parado por Jimmy, que o tranquiliza. O vândalo aparentemente topa as exigências do VSTF e aceita sair da Wikia por um bom tempo, para parar de atormentar os usuários e infrigir os Termos de Uso. Porém, no dia seguinte, ele conversa com um admn da wiki naruto uma das wikis que Jimmy havia mandado Junior ficar longe e mais tarde com um VSTF real Matheus Leonardo,que lhe informa que Jimmy não era um VSTF real Com um link da wiki Universo Ben 10 Arquivos em mãos, mais precisamente desta página, Junior entrega a identidade do criador de Jimmy a Matheus Leonardo: ClockWork217,junto com outras informações a que Nano havia dito que iria colocar uma predefinição da Barbie na pagina de Junior na BDD se ele não o parasse de o importunar e disse que faria isso,pois Junior insiste em querer controlar a vida dos outros e aborrece-los embora esse fato seja depois do block global de junior. A denúncia foi feita por vingança, tendo em vista que Juniorbf41 foi condenado a banimento definitivo da wiki Universo Ben 10 na véspera de Natal. Em mensagem postada na Wiki Naruto, Júnior, como anônimo, ameaça Clock e revela que entregou sua identidade como JimmyOswalt para a Wikia Staff. Ele não acredita, mas no dia 25 de Dezembro de 2016, ele tenta acessar sua conta normal e descobre que foi bloqueado globalmente até 21 de Março de 2017. Temendo o pior, ele descobre que a conta JimmyOswalt havia sido bloqueada globalmente em infinito por se fingir de VSTF, situação que perdura até hoje. Isso gerou o ápice da Primavera Juvenil e o retorno de ClockWork217 para o lugar de onde veio, a Wikipédia. Homenagens e Legado Por ser uma célebre conta muito querida dos usuários, e pelo fato de seu bloqueio global ter sido chocante e absurdo, JimmyOswalt foi homenageado em diversas vezes por ClockWork217 e pelos usuários do Universo Ben 10. Em sua nova estadia na Wikipédia, Clock homenageia o usuário, com o rótulo de Mártir Wikiano dado por Ichidaisy ao usuário. Clock ainda diz que quando retornar, o Plano de Reformas do UB10 se chamará Plano Jimmy Oswalt, em homenagem ao célebre usuário, o nome simbólico da wiki Universo Ben 10 Arquivos será Memorial Jimmy Oswalt do Universo Ben 10 e o dossiê de investigação de um certo esquema de corrupção na Wikipédia, feito por Clock, se chamará Dossiê Jimmy Oswalt. O bloqueio global de ClockWork217 e JimmyOswalt repercutiu muito na comunidade lusófona da Wikia e a repercussão foi péssima para os VSTFs e para os Staffs. Afinal, eles se mostraram impotentes diante de um vândalo de 10 anos, mas bloquearam um administrador de uma Wiki grande, no cumprimento do dever, aceitando provas adulteradas e sem fazer a devida investigação do que realmente aconteceu. Os administradores das wikis atacadas por ele se reuniram na Central da Comunidade e protestaram diversas vezes contra o bloqueio de Clock, a ineficácia dos staffs e contra falhas de segurança que permitem que usuários criem fantoches facilmente. Inclusive foi feito um canal de comunicação destas pessoas com um dos diretores da Wikia para que a situação pudesse ser exposta. O bloqueio global de Clock e Jimmy foi determinante para que o administrador retornasse a Wikipédia para ajudar na manutenção a qualidade do local, e obtesse o perdão de seus delitos passados na Wikipédia após um pedido de asilo político, motivado por ataques de Júnior contra a Wikipédia, que por sua vez apareceu por lá graças a uma mensagem do usuário Investigador2097 (vulgo Matheus de Sousa Lopes), que é um conhecido vândalo em massa da Wikipédia e antigo rival de ClockWork217. O usuário prestou depoimento ao administrador EVinente contando sua história e como Júnior fez Clock e Jimmy serem bloqueados globalmente. O depoimento foi, possivelmente, um dos fatores determinantes para que ElectroStatic Jolt, o antigo nick de Clock na Wikipédia, fosse perdoado pelos seus atos, em um tipo de liberdade condicional onde ele ajudaria a investigar Matheus e Júnior. Mesmo bloqueado globalmente, JimmyOswalt ainda é muito lembrado por diversos usuários da Rede Wikia, não apenas por ter sido um marco e uma pessoa muito engraçada, mas por ter sido uma das figuras mais célebres da equipe administrativa do Universo Ben 10. Curiosidades *Foi criado por ClockWork217 parodiando William Sevault. *Tem o mesmo nome de um spambot que atacou uma das wikis onde ClockWork editava, sendo uma homenagem ao mesmo. *De acordo com ClockWork217, Jimmy seria parte de um plano que seria usado caso os Levantes de Fevereiro se repetissem, mas teve que ser usado antes. *Gerou o ápice da Primavera Juvenil, o segundo bloqueio global de um administrador no cumprimento do dever na história da wiki e o retorno de ClockWork217 a Wikipédia por meio de um asilo político com liberdade condicional. *Ironicamente, JimmyOswalt foi bloqueado justamente por um VSTF real no cumprimento do dever. *Junior já admitiu que se arrepende de ter denunciado a conta aos Staffs mas que agora não há mais nada que ele possa fazer. Categoria:Usuários Categoria:Usuários Comuns Categoria:Contas Alternativas Categoria:Usuários Inativos